


No Hustles among Friends

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [603]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Ann Rutledge never shows a weakness unless it provides her with a tactical advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 December 2016  
> Word Count: 114  
> Prompt: lost  
> Summary: Ann Rutledge never shows a weakness unless it provides her with a tactical advantage.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and background. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just another little ramble into how I think John Lyons sees Ann Rutledge and their relationship.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The fact that she even came to me is a big deal. Ann Rutledge never shows a weakness unless it provides her with a tactical advantage. She's a shark and possesses one of the most astute business minds I've ever encountered. These tears can't be legitimate. Can they? She must be fishing for information or for weaknesses. But why are they aimed at me? This doesn't make any kind of sense. We're partners, friends even. She's not supposed to do this. Wait. What if she seriously needs help? Margot. I need to call my wife. She can resolve this far more easily than I can. And I know Ann won't hustle her for information.


End file.
